


Life, or something like it

by LadyCera



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, Hijack March Madness, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCera/pseuds/LadyCera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets drugged while at a club and bumps into Hiccup after getting separated from his friends and leaving. shenanigans ensue, and Hiccup had no idea what he was signing up for in the long run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life, or something like it

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first, no, Jack did not get attacked or assaulted when he got drugged. I promise he's fine. He's just a little messed up.
> 
> So this is basically just going to be a collection of events that happen to them while in college. It is going to be one ongoing story that will eventually lead to a relationship (aww) and maybe some sexual content later on (ooooh). There is no larger storyline planned so far and I have no idea how far it will go... But a lot of the parts i have planned are actual things that have happend to me during college. Tags will be added as chapters are added.

Hiccup approached the curb as the bus turned the corner. The crunch of snow under feet caught his attention and he looked over his shoulder as a white haired drunken reveller unsteadily staggered up to the stop. A set of bright blue eyes fought to focus on him and Hiccup grinned back in amusement. Must have been one heck of a party. The drunken teen was wearing a multi coloured lei, had gold glitter all over his face and was holding an ornamental glass skull. “Having a good night?” He asked for conversation sake.

His response was a droopy eyed lopsided grin and a slurred, “I’m good!”

Hiccup couldn’t help grin back again. That didn’t quite answer what he had asked, but he figured it was the closest he was going to get. 

The bus slowly pulled to a stop in front of them, and Hiccup waved for the party goer to get on before him. As the other male stepped onto the bus Hiccup caught sight of the glass skull. Hiccup’s eyes widened as he spotted liquid swirling around inside it. W-was that a liquor bottle? As the other dropped a handful of coins into the bus meter, Hiccup couldn’t help but think that when empty it would make one hell of a mini fish tank. 

As the party goer turned way from the meter Hiccup got a better view of his face and realized he knew him. He was in one of his classes. The college writing class. It was one of those classes that everyone was required to take. Not that the other boy showed up half the time, but it was early in the term, and it was an easy class to pass. Hiccup waved his bus pass over the meter and it let out a loud beep as it read his card. He moved to sit near the front, while trying to remember the other’s name. He was pretty sure his first name was Jack, but he couldn’t remember his last name.

A few moments later the bus started moving and Hiccup’s gaze wandered to the various houses, trees and cars they passed. His mind wandered as the scenery slipped by and he almost missed Jack moving past him to the front of the bus. Jack draped his hand across the overhead support handle and leaned towards the front of the bus, taking just enough weight off his legs so he swung around as the bus moved. Jack looked to the driver with a lazy grin. “Hey, when did my friends get off?” He asked.

Hiccup overheard the driver inform Jack that he had gotten on alone.

“I did?” Jack’s surprise was evident in his voice.

Hiccup heard the driver let out a sigh. Working the late night shift he was probably used to drunks and the party crowd. “Look, you need to go sit down. You can’t stand up here while I’m driving. If you see your stop along this route then pull the cord to get off, otherwise stay sitting down, and we’ll figure out where your going when we get to the station.” 

Jack leaned to the side while hanging off the hand rail and spun around to face the back of the bus. He straightened out before letting go of the rail and headed for the back of the bus. Hiccup watched him pass and frowned slightly. Jack was drunk enough to forget getting on the bus, but he still had the coordination to move around with ease on a moving bus. That didn’t add up. If he wasn’t drunk, was he high? Either way, he was obviously intoxicated. The driver would ensure he got where he belonged. Hiccup returned to staring out the window. Hiccup’s mind wandered to a report that was due the following week as he watched the scenery slip by. 

A short while later the bus stopped to pick up a passenger. Hiccup glanced to the front as the person entered and he caught a glimpse of messy but familiar red hair. Well, that’s just great. Hiccup’s shoulders slumped with a sigh. He pointedly stared out the window hoping that his lack of attention would cause the other to ignore him. Not that he really thought that would work, but he could dream.

Dagur slipped into the seat right behind Hiccup as the bus started moving again. He promptly reached forward and messed Hiccup’s hair a little. “Brother!” He exclaimed, “I thought that was you.”

Hiccup’s face twisted into a scowl and he ducked his head away from Dagur’s hand. “Dagur,” he twisted in his seat to face the other with a forced grin. “I don’t usually see you on this bus.”

Dagur grinned back. “I don’t usually take this bus!” He leaned forward, crossing his arms over the top of the backrest next to Hiccup, effectively invading Hiccup’s personal space. “I’m actually going to a party in this area.”

Hiccup clenched his teeth a little. “Oh? How nice…” He tired to at least tolerate Dagur. Their families had known each other a long time. He really didn’t want get togethers with the two families to have awkward interactions between him and the older boy. Still, he knew where this conversation was going. He fought to hold his forced grin. 

“Where are you going?”

“Home.” Hiccup stated, with a tone of finality.

“You should come to the party with me,” Dagur suggested enthusiastically. 

_And there it is…_ Hiccup gave his best fake sigh of disappointment. “You know, I’d love to, but I really can’t. I’ve got a ton of homework and it’s pretty late.”

“But it’s Saturday night. You have all…” Dagur stopped with a frown, sat up and turned to look over his shoulder. Hiccup, confused by Dagur’s actions, also turned to look towards the back of the bus. 

Jack had moved to a sideways facing seat right behind Dagur. He had removed the plastic lei from around his neck and was staring at it while furiously shaking it up and down, resulting in a loud rustling sound.

Dagur stared a moment before turning back to Hiccup with a slightly concerned expression. He shook his head, then continued. “It’s Saturday night. You have all day tomorrow to do school work.” He caught sight of something outside the window and reached over to pull the cord, indicating he wanted off. “Besides, your in college, you should live a little,” he said standing while grabbing Hiccup’s arm and pulling him out of his seat.

“Wait…” Hiccup insisted while he was pulled into the aisle. “Dagur, I’m not going to a party with you.”

“Why not?” Dagur questioned pulling Hiccup along towards the rear door. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

 _Oh, so many things,_ Hiccup thought as he spotted Jack coming to a stand behind Dagur. The white haired boy stepped quietly up to Dagur, and with a smirk reached out to tap him on the shoulder. 

“Jack?” Hiccup questioned, as Dagur turned to regard the younger boy. Without a word Jack raised his hand and with a flick of his wrist flung a handful of gold glitter into Dagur’s face.

Dagur recoiled as the gold dust stuck to his face and hair and some even went up his nose. “WHAT THE FU-” he snarled, throwing his arm towards Jack, who quickly stepped to the side. Dagur’s hand hit one of the vertical hand rails and his swear ended with a yelp. He recovered quickly though, grabbing the front of Jack’s shirt with his now sore hand. Hiccup tried, but failed, to hold Dagur back by his shirt. Dagur pulled his other arm back to punch Jack at the same moment the bus driver hit the brakes. 

All three of them lost their balance as the bus came to an abrupt stop. Hiccup managed to grab one of the hand rails to keep himself from falling over, but Dagur fell backwards into him, and Jack collided with Dagur and the three of them toppled to the floor of the bus.

 _“THAT IS ENOUGH!”_ Roared the bus driver. Hiccup was extracting himself from the human pile of crazy, as the driver rose out of his seat. “There will be no fighting on my bus. All of you, off now!”

Hiccup’s eyes widened. “What? But I didn’t do anything!” He said coming to his feet.

Dagur was on his feet a moment later, pointing accusingly at Jack, “He started it!”

Jack just gave a crooked grin, stuffed his hands in the front pocket of his hoody and started towards the rear door. Hiccup gave Dagur a withering look, “You wanted to get off at this stop anyways.”

“That’s not the point,” Dagur defended. “It’s the principle of the thing that…”

 _“Off now!!”_ Snarled the driver.

Dagur flinched as the man yelled at them. “Ok, ok,” he said as they moved to the back door. “You don’t have to get mean about it.” 

Moments later Hiccup watched with an aggravated sigh as the bus drove away without them. Well, it could be worse. For a January night, it wasn’t very cold out. If he cut through the one school yard and then the park after that he could probably make it home within about 20 minutes.

Dagur scraping at his face caught his attention and the older whined, “How in the hell…” He rubbed at his face some more in an attempt to dislodge some of the sparkly dust. “I’ll never get this crap off!”

“Of course not,” Hiccup threw in, “It’s glitter…” That stuff is the herpies of the art world. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Jack lying on his back in someones yard making a snow angel. 

“… And what the hell am I supposed to tell people when they see me like this?” Dagur asked.

Jack suddenly decided to chime in. “Tell them you wanted to look dazzling!”

Dagur was about to snarl something in response, when the white haired boy pulled more glitter from his pocket. While still lying on his back, he flung it up into the air over his head and watched it rain down. His face scrunched into a massive childish grin as glitter landed on his face.

Dagur, of all people, raised an eyebrow at the white haired teen. “Is he ok?” 

Hiccup chuckled briefly at the irony of Dagur questioning someone else’s sanity, before shaking his head. “Not really.”

Dagur shook his head as well, before turning to walk away with a muttered, “I don’t have time for this.” As he start off he waved to Hiccup, “Later, Hic.”

Hiccup shook his head again and walked over to Jack. “Ok!” He announced getting the messed up college student’s attention. “It’s time to go.” He said, while holding out a hand and helping the other to his feet. In truth, he had no idea what to do from here. He couldn’t leave Jack alone to wander the streets by himself. Would he even be able to find his way home? On that note, how could Hiccup take him home if he didn’t know how to get there from here? Should he take him to his place? Should he try and contact someone? But who...

Hiccup’s thoughts were cut off by Jack announcing, “I should go home.”

Hiccup scowled at the sudden declaration. “Do you even know where your place is from here?”

Jack nodded. “Yup. It’s that way,” he said pointing to the north. “You should go home too,” he added, “It’s getting late.” 

Jack turned to walk away and Hiccup grabbed his arm, “Wait, a-are you sure your ok to get there on your own?”

“Of course. I’ll be fine,” Jack said with a grin before turning and walking away. Hiccup watched Jack a moment before he turned to walk home as well. He made it all of two steps before he stopped and hung his head. There was no way he could leave someone that messed up to wander around alone.

He was about to turn back when he heard a loud _fwoosh_ behind him. Hiccup scowled. Had Jack just…? He looked over his shoulder to see Jack lying on his back in a snowdrift. “What are you doing?” He asked as he approached the other boy.

“I’m going to sleep!” Jack announced happily.

“You can’t sleep here!” Hiccup exclaimed. “You’ll freeze to death!”

“ _But_ the snow is my _friend_ ,” the white haired boy insisted. “The moon told me so!”

Hiccup stared slack jawed a moment before burying his face in his hand with a resigned sigh. Yup! At this point he obviously had to take responsibility over Jack. It had been his “problem” that had gotten the other boy kicked off the bus after all. As ineffective as it had been, Hiccup suspected that Jack throwing glitter at Dagur had been an attempt to get Dagur to leave him alone. Hiccup smiled patiently and held out his arms. “Ok, give me your hands,” he instructed. 

Jack reached up and took his hands. “Are we going to play a game?” He asked, as Hiccup pulled him upright.

“No,” Hiccup told him, “But we are going to have a sleepover.”

Jack’s face broke into a huge grin. “Really!? I love sleepovers!”

Hiccup chuckled with a grin. “I bet you do.” He’d let the other teen sleep off whatever this was. In the morning they could figure out who had lost track of him. Hiccup led Jack down the street towards his building, while fighting to keep the other college student’s attention.


End file.
